


本能浓于血

by RainPavilion



Series: 零凛abo [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainPavilion/pseuds/RainPavilion
Summary: 那对于朔间凛月而言只是一次普通的发情期而已。像往常一样，他的兄长帮助了他。
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 零凛abo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856053
Kudos: 26





	本能浓于血

**Author's Note:**

> 既然是零凛的限制级那当然有兄弟乱伦就不用我打tag了吧XD  
> 年龄什么的也模糊化处理了，大体上是pwp  
> 栗第一人称

那对我来说只是普通的一次发情期而已。因为那天没有多余的工作，没必要用抑制剂强行压抑，我决定干脆让它释放出来。我脱掉了所有衣物，舒舒服服地躺在自己的床上，早上没来得及叠的被子被我堆到一边去，上面放着我的小玩具——是我刚分化的时候兄长送给我的，现在想想真是不得了的性教育。室温很舒适，赤裸着不盖一物也不会太冷。我侧躺着揉弄自己的阴茎，等待着把身边的工具插进体内的时机。

就在这时兄长的声音传了过来。先是在玄关，像往常一样热情得令人作呕的声音喊着“凛月~哥哥回来了哦~”。这是只会对我一人发出的声调，唯有这个事实稍微让我愉快一点。很快对方来到了我的房间门口，两声轻叩，随后是有些迟疑的声线：“凛月？汝发情了吗？”

正常的兄弟之间大概就到此为止了吧，谁都有自己的隐私，况且AO授受不亲这种约定俗成对家人也是有效的。不过我们并不是正常的兄弟就是了，我不正常，在房门内外踟躇的那家伙大概也一样。这绝不常见但也并非首次，总之兄长他还是进来了。这话的宾语包括我的房间和以及我的身体，等我意识到的时候他的东西已经浅浅地塞在我的后穴里。不管我自己怎么想，生理上作为Omega在闻到Alpha信息素的时候就已经做好准备了，反过来对兄长而言也是一样。他一手抚摸着我的头发，手肘支撑在一边，另一手抚慰我的下体，从我们连接的地方轻柔地摸到我的阴茎，轻搔最敏感的龟头。我平躺着接受他的侍弄，大脑放空，大口呼吸着兄长的信息素——在外直白地承认自己喜欢兄长这个Alpha的味道，即使是因为本能，对我而言也是过于羞赧的事；但既然是发情中的Omega，在行为上就没必要和自己的生理反应过不去。我直勾勾地看着兄长，观察他垂到肩膀的长头发，还有和我一模一样的红色眼瞳，那里面映着我自己的脸。即使总是不愿承认，我确实和兄长长得非常像，几乎就是个小号的兄长。

兄长俯下身来吻我的额头和脸颊，这让我感到不耐烦。我捧着兄长的脸，迫使他和我接吻。比起通过呼吸，用这种方式摄取Alpha的信息素让我更加满足，更何况兄长和我共享着相当一部分基因，这么做仿佛是夺回了原本就属于我的东西一般。我伸长舌头舔向兄长的尖牙，享受着撩拨上位者的危险感觉。从性爱的角度来说兄长很乖，对我的每个动作都非常配合，即使我不愿承认、大概完美情人就是兄长这样的吧。比如现在，为了和我接吻，兄长放弃了先前不稳定的姿势，两边的小臂都用于支撑，下身维持着轻缓的节奏抽动，从旁观者的角度看大概像只狗似的。这个想象让我忍不住发笑。我把兄长的脸推远，下肢却缠上他的腰，借力把自己的臀部往上送，让兄长的阴茎进入更深的地方。“呜，哥哥，快点，我想要……”我也不知道这算是撒娇还是诱惑，不过经验告诉我这么对付兄长非常管用。

兄长也因为难耐而轻轻喘着气，因为在我的体内，我知道他已经相当兴奋了。他像是作预告一般地亲吻我的脸颊，然后终于如我所愿地开始插得更深更快，我的内壁上分布的敏感位置都被摩擦到，分泌出的液体在搅动中发出啾啾的声音。这种时候还是可以给兄长一点奖励的——我环抱住兄长的脖子，像章鱼一样缠在他身上，凑到兄长的耳边发出点他喜欢的声音，好舒服、哥哥好大好棒之类的，反正兄长得意了之后舒服的还是我自己。

这样激烈的抽插后不一会儿，我就射了出来。当然，这对于一个Omega而言远不是结束。兄长对此也有经验了，不会再做出停下动作去拿纸巾清洁这种没情调的事，而是如我所愿继续运动着，甚至更加深入，蹭到了我的生殖腔附近。快感因此被延长了，我放肆地呻吟着，双腿更用力地把兄长的臀部压向自己，甬道发力绞紧那横冲直撞的器官。明明已经插得很深了，明明已经很满足了，却还是觉得不够，发情期的Omega真像个饕餮怪物一般。我抱紧兄长，蹭着他的颈窝撒娇。兄长的头发垂到我的脸上了，明明平时都会嫌弃地推开的，现在的我却做不出这样的动作。兄长的味道真让人安心啊。

“哥哥，再深一点，在凛月的里面成结吧，标记凛月……”

常听到发情期的Omega会失去理智，但我现在倒确信自己清醒得很，我确实想要被兄长标记，想要蠢蠢欲动的生殖腔被兄长安抚，想要被兄长的信息素填满。再怎么说，被兄长标记也比被别的哪个Alpha标记要好。在推崇纯血的朔间家族，我这个Omega和兄长这个成熟的Alpha被单独安置在同一个住所，也不难猜想族人是怎么希望的。不过兄长当然没有理会这样的话，就像以往一样，他把这句话当成发情中的Omega的冲动之言，只是抱紧我用力戳刺生殖腔口。明明那里已经完全打开了，明明兄长也是个具有本能的Alpha，忍耐着只用这样的动作却不进入生殖腔大概是很难的吧。为什么兄长就是不会进去呢。

兄长似乎是带了安全套的，所以偶尔插进去一下也是没有关系的，成不了结也无法标记我的。但是他就是可以掌控好力度，只会触碰到敏感的腔口。啊啊好生气，为什么在这种奇怪的地方也表现得无所不能啊。我泄怒一般地迎合他的动作抬起下体，如愿以偿地让那东西进到我的生殖腔里来——当然也只是浅浅的一下而已。兄长很快退了出来，轻轻拍了拍我的屁股让我别闹。这种时候倒是会摆哥哥架子了。

我松开手臂，让自己的上半身落回柔软的床上，任由兄长握住我的髋侧冲刺。生殖腔的内部还是没有被兄长碰到，不过毕竟是积累了快感就能高潮的体质，没过一会儿我终于达到那个临界点，后穴不断收缩着高潮了。兄长给了我一个深吻，在我的体内又待了一会儿（或许是在射精吧），我们拥抱着休息了一会儿，兄长从我的体内退了出去，扯掉了那层挡在我们之间的薄膜。坦白说，虽然发情的情潮已经过去，我还是希望他能就这样再次插入我的。对于被Omega挑起情欲的Alpha来说，只射了一次当然是不够的。不过在我能做出什么行动之前，兄长已经站起来开始穿衣服了。

兄长把赤裸着的我抱进浴室，帮我冲去黏腻的体液，像对待珠宝一般轻柔地擦干我的下体。他拿了我的内裤和一件明显过大的T恤衫来给我套上，随后把我抱到他的房间，安置在他的床上，盖好被子。他走出去，没有关门，我看到他走进我的房间，没过一会儿又抱着被弄脏的床单走向洗衣机，启动了清洁程序后回到我的房间给我换上新床单。我偷偷把内裤脱掉，那件T恤由于散发着和兄长的床一样好闻的味道——也就是他的信息素的味道——我没有选择脱掉它。兄长回到我身边，躺下抱着我，轻轻拍着我说“好孩子，睡一觉吧”。

我摸向兄长的裆部，就和我想的一样，他其实还硬着。兄长窘迫地想制止我，却拦不住我扯下他穿好的裤子。兄长的阴茎还是潮的，毕竟没有被清理过呢。我的体内其实也是，湿漉漉的完全可以直接进入。

我推着兄长的肩让他在床头坐好，扶着他的东西轻轻坐了下去。放在平时我是怎么也懒得动的，不过今天我有想做的事，所以不能把主导权给兄长。我扭动着身体，上下摆动着，让兄长顺着我的心意碰撞有感觉的位置。虽然兄长一向可以满足我，不过偶尔这样也不赖。这样的姿势可以进得很深，我抚摸着我们连接在一起的地方，要把身体下沉到全部纳入才能罢休。尽管也很想让兄长进入生殖腔，如果真的这么做了兄长会马上察觉到，然后把主动权抢回去吧。我很遗憾地放弃了这个想法，让龟头滑过腔口，往甬道的深处探。

兄长从来没有主动进入到这么深过，这样的体验倒也挺新奇的，可以感受到生殖腔口在被阴茎的脉络摩擦着。看着兄长难耐又不知所措的表情，我更加兴奋起来了。在他开口问我什么之前，我又吻了他，伸出舌头勾住他的舌尖。我抚摸着兄长的脖颈、胸肌，再一路往下到他的腰窝和臀部。我得保持着这个深度才行，这样兄长就没有时间反应过来了，就像这样——

再次达到高潮的时候我死死按着兄长不让他起身。后穴里的腺体尽职尽责地工作着，吐出温热的黏液，表皮在肌肉的作用下和兄长的东西贴得更紧密，又因为足够润滑的缘故随着我和兄长的呼吸起伏相对滑动着。那对兄长来说应该也是很舒服的，不管是错觉还是什么的，兄长大概更胀大了一些，双臂似是要推开我的样子却又不敢轻举妄动。

“凛月，别这样，哥哥忍不住了喏……”他最后也没能做什么，只是小声恳求着我。我丝毫不打算理他（大概是某种意义上的报复吧），努力动了动在快感下麻木的下体，趴在兄长的耳边叫他哥哥。一股热流冲了进来，就像我希望的那样，兄长在我的里面射出来了。这时候我才起身，任由精液从体内流出来。反正没有射进生殖腔里更没有成结，未被标记的Omega也不会因此怀孕，身为哥哥怎么连弟弟的这点愿望也不会实现呢。

我那没用的兄长像是因为做了什么罪大恶极的事而呆住了一样，“哦咦哦咦”地坐在床头假哭。他觉得自己做错了什么呢？明明血缘什么的只是幻觉，信息素的吸引才真正有物理上的约束力，Alpha和Omega相互吸引结合才是我们作为人存在而拥有的本能。我懒得管他，情潮褪去的现在我只想好好睡一觉。简单在浴室里清理完下体，我清清爽爽地躺回了自己床上，睡意很快剥夺了我的意识。托兄长的福，这一次发情期也迅速解决了。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写肉好害羞(/ω\\)没有校对过，欢迎捉虫！


End file.
